


【JLA/正联在行动】扑克脸先生与多动症儿童（蝙蝠侠x金色先锋友情向）

by Bond_Sevensins



Category: Justice League Action (Cartoon)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Booster Gold - Freeform, Gen, Justice League Action (Cartoon) - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bond_Sevensins/pseuds/Bond_Sevensins
Summary: “为啥姑娘小伙都想得到蝙蝠侠的认可？”“……因为他的认可最难得到。”





	【JLA/正联在行动】扑克脸先生与多动症儿童（蝙蝠侠x金色先锋友情向）

**Author's Note:**

> （JLA25集产物，私设{也可能没有}和OOC是我的，我期盼真的会有老爷口中的那么一天。）

 

 

01.

“找他聊聊呗。”戴安娜这样说。

“不。”蝙蝠侠拒绝得干脆。

“……”

然后他敲打光幕的手指停了下来。

“为什么是我？”

“你看。”戴安娜坐下翘起了腿，“你是布鲁斯，哥谭的百万富翁。”

“在这我们不提彼此的真名。”

“我知道，我知道。”戴安娜仰头看他，“可事实上你是蝙蝠侠，哥谭的骄傲。”

黑夜骑士没吱声。

“同样。”戴安娜说，“金色先锋。虽然没啥正形，但我们有义务帮助他克服多动症的困扰。”

“他只是注意力不集中。”蝙蝠侠默默说。

“这不重要，重要的是他所作所为或许远不止表面。”公主接道。

蝙蝠侠终于转头，眯起眼睛不置可否。

“何以见得？”

“来。”戴安娜捏着蝙蝠的披风走向光幕一端，手指划开一段录影。

画面中金色先锋在格斗场无所事事自娱自乐，上下翻飞。训练器材被弄得咣当作响，翻滚落地。

蝙蝠沉默了那么一会。

“告辞…”

“回来！”戴安娜指向屏幕，并再次揪住布鲁斯的披风。

刚刚站起拿出一桶爆米花的小伙忽然凭空消失。半秒后他出现在画面中，一个趔趄扑向滚落地面的器材，而爆米花就在消失点撒落满地。

布鲁斯蹙眉。

“要去训练的时候看到的。”戴安娜指着画面一角的小人儿。

“还有没有类似的情况？”

“不清楚。”她掐腰，“所以你注意下他，必要的时候就面对面谈。”

影像的光点在蝙蝠侠身上明灭不停。

“你怎能确定？”

戴安娜挑眉等布鲁斯道出言外之意，可他始终没有回头。

“我对联盟的选拔标准有那么几分自信。”亚马逊公主简短地说。

夜行者眼中映出青年的身影，默默不言。

02.

“来呀小蝙蝠！”金色先锋挥舞双拳，“这次我非金不夺，每周较量的终结就在今天！！因为今天的我不同以往，今天的我抓住了胜利的曙——”

“嗷！”

结果一如往常。

“不愧闪避满点。”说罢扑倒的青年腾的翻起，加速飞行退到了格斗场的屋顶。

蝙蝠侠抬头皱眉。

“比赛进行中！只见金色先锋一记——”

青年的声音凭空消失了。

零点几秒的空白后，金发小伙再次出现。不同的是下一刻他翻滚着仰面摔在地上，凄惨的嚎叫响彻大厅。

“金色先锋？”接人不及的蝙蝠侠跨上前来抓住青年的胳膊，“怎么回事……”

他抬手，发现金色先锋的臂套多了一道长长的裂口。

青年有点迷茫地望着他，转头看他移开的手。

“……我得走了，抱歉啊小蝙蝠。下次再战呗？”金色先锋急慌慌爬起来，往前飞跑。

“回来，金色先锋！”蝙蝠侠站起来叫着，“回来！”

黑夜骑士的呼唤在格斗场回荡。而青年转头眨眨眼，风风火火地跑出大厅。

03.

事情有些不对了。

他此刻应当专心分析战况，却时不时就开了小差。罪魁祸首就在蝙蝠车顶飞来飞去，宛如觅食的大狗左顾右盼。

“专心。”他在内线中低低说。

“都依你，小蝙蝠。”他立马回答。

“……这回你跑不脱了……卢瑟……”戴安娜的声音渐近，蝙蝠侠闻声翻出车来，向前奔去。

“这里我来！”金色先锋抬起腕间的雷管。蝙蝠侠正往这里掷出两枚飞镖，而骑士正往此处奔跑的同时，街道一旁的光源忽然开始明灭闪烁。

一切都忽然变得像无声电影的慢动作镜头，金色先锋回头看着蝙蝠侠在夜中一隐一现的身影，又回头看了看交战的神奇女侠和光头。

空气息止的时候，光源也彻底消失了。

接着蝙蝠镖与金属碰撞鸣响，一切刚恰到好处。蝙蝠侠也在他身边停步，眼中少有的惊讶。

金色先锋看了看自己脚下，又看了看已弹回二人赶来之前位置的女侠和卢瑟，再看了看站在身边的蝙蝠侠。

“发生什么事了？”蝙蝠侠立刻问。

而金色先锋只是看着他疲倦地摇头，半晌说：“又来？”

又来？

“你猜怎么着？”金色先锋晃晃手上的腕带，“没啥大不了的。”

在蝙蝠侠尚未做出反应时金色先锋便拉起他开始狂奔，下一秒飞上天去的井盖下涌出几个大眼蝙蝠和管它叫啥的紫色生物，二人不得不转身应付起来。

“这是什么！”打到一半的空档蝙蝠侠喊。

“可爱小生物！无毒无害~”飞行中金色先锋一刻不停地揍飞大眼蝙蝠，而当终于解决完第一波时，他向孤寂无人的街道另一边跑去，快速地按下腕带的按钮。

光中的穿梭门出现在前方。正在这时，扯着紫色大眼蝙蝠的蝙蝠侠从天而降。

“最后一只，我已经……”

“啊啊啊啊不要啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

他纵身一扑，与黑夜骑士一同消失在门的那头。

04.

一通疯狂的翻滚之后他费力地坐起来，世界在眼前天旋地转。

“呃……”布鲁斯低声呻吟着捂住了头，下意识握紧右拳。

而一双有力的手攥住了他的手腕，年轻的声音在他耳边说着：“喔吼，放松点……时间性反胃，一会儿就好了。”

金色先锋拉着他站了起来，没心没肺地笑笑。

“怎么回事？”蝙蝠侠盯着金色先锋，用极不赞赏的目光（这对姑娘小伙是一种杀手锏）询问着。

金发小伙深深地吸了一口气。

“好吧...如你所见，刚才路灯消失了。”金色先锋找来一块小黑板，用小竹竿啪啪敲得像个真事，“时间裂缝，是对于正常时间流速的干扰。而物体的消失是时间溪流在试图进行修复。可是这次…… ”

蝙蝠侠张开了嘴。

“而你我没像他们一样被冻结是因为我身边一直有一个十英尺的时间球，因果断裂时你就在我身边。超过这个范围，你就会跨出时间球去。”

“会怎么样？” 

“会被弹回裂缝产生之前。”

“会怎么样？”

“……”金色先锋忙着抹黑板，好像没听到蝙蝠侠的声音似的。

“为什么那些生物攻击我们？”骑士眯起眼睛。

“它们是抗体。”金色先锋一个滑步转身，“分不清我们和搞乱时间的东西区别在哪，统统攻击。”

“来吧！向你介绍——”当蝙蝠侠想提出下一个问题时，金色先锋向去，“——我的基地！这能监控时间空间，钢铁要塞。我叫它先锋CAVE！”

不出所料，蝙蝠侠转头看他。

“我还想了很多酷炫代号，其实我更中意用吃的命名这里。也许我也可以用我的金牌发胶——”

蝙蝠侠似乎想抬手揍人。

“消失点，就是消失点。”金色先锋若无其事地打了个响指，两三步跨上大厅的转椅，开始疯狂敲打键盘。

“……这些都是你自己造的吗？”

“……对。”金色先锋没由来地叹了口气，“保护时间，业余爱好之一。对。你懂的，稍微抽空观察一下…对错位的失误修修补补…哎，我最近都懒得跟人解释了。”

蝙蝠侠低头看着金色先锋，而青年似乎太专心了些。

“你做这行多久了？我以为你……”

“啊！终于找到了！”话音未落金色先锋狠狠敲了下按键，屏幕上出现了一个小不点。

“那是什么？”

“哈，哈哈哈哈哈！！”金色先锋噌地站起来白痴地笑，“我找了这么久，就这么小一个…！！比上次内个个头简直洒洒水的功夫，要不我们……”

“……我以为你不在的时候都躲在哪里玩桌上足球。”蝙蝠侠依旧看着他，慢慢说道。

“我正有此意。要不先玩两盘再去……？”一张小桌子从光中浮现，金色先锋指指足球盘，却发现蝙蝠侠对着某处张大了双眼。

“小蝙蝠？”

05.

黑夜骑士径直向前走去。

“怎么了？嘿，理一下我好不好……”金色先锋抱手背向脑袋后在转椅上摇来摇去，看到蝙蝠侠停在了大厅一角的储物台前。

他慢慢放下手，“不，不不——”

金色先锋在蝙蝠侠面前刹住步子，然而晚了。蝙蝠侠转身面对着他，手里拿着一张小小的照片，上面印着精神不振的自己和欢脱的金发青年。

“这是什么？”他皱着眉问，语气有点疑惑。

金色先锋明显局促了那么一会：“合成的呗。呃，25世纪……你懂，有很多人想要跟你合照……”

“胡扯。”蝙蝠侠一瞬恼怒地皱眉，他看出金色先锋少见的紧张。

金色先锋下意识地往后退了几步，而蝙蝠侠紧紧跟上。

“现在这个已经不重要了，没要紧不是？”金色先锋若无其事地想去拿那张照片，而蝙蝠侠的手举得更远了些。

“你刚才还想玩盘桌上足球。”

“我开玩笑的，现在不是啥好时机对吧？”他掩饰着自己的慌张，拿出了一旁正在升起的桌子里的装置，“那个小不点是一只噬时怪，时间是它的食粮。丢掉的时间就储在肚子的晶体里。这只个头小，应该不费劲。”

他把它们扔给在一旁装置台上不知在摆弄些什么的蝙蝠侠，接着说：“但是我们不能直接触碰它。你会在几秒钟里变成老头子，感受几十年才能经历的瞬间秃顶，这可不妙。但是有这个装置你体内的时间分子就不会崩溃了。清楚不？”

“谢了。”蝙蝠侠低头看看它们。

“别客气。可是现在有个问题……”金色先锋把装置套好，捣鼓着手上的腕带，“我之前已经对付好几个了，可不知道哪出了岔子，搞得腕带似乎有点不太好使，呃……所以之前我返回正常时间线的时候会延迟那么零点几秒……”

布鲁斯想起录像中和格斗场上青年消失的那一小会。

“……保险起见你还是先留在这，我去外边先踩个点，万一跑错时空间就大条了。”金色先锋转身碰碰拳头。

“可你说时间球有十英尺的范围？”

“呃……那个……”金色先锋舔舔嘴唇说不出话时，蝙蝠侠上前几步，“一起去，不行再回。”

“……好……”金色先锋犹犹豫豫地按下腕带，两人穿过了光门。

06.

“不对头啊？”金色先锋有些无措地左右看着，而蝙蝠侠有些迷茫。

“怎么这么眼熟……哇！”

金色先锋一个猛扑，俩人哐当倒地。

“你在干什么！”蝙蝠侠语气里有些怒气。他回头，看到金色先锋慌乱地在腕带上一通狂按，嘟嘟囔囔。

“错了！！根本是错的……”

“你没记得六个小时之前在草丛里看到未来的自己吧？没？那就别搞个悖论出来好吗？”

蝙蝠侠心里一紧。他抬头，某个时刻的金色先锋和自己正悄悄趴在草丛里。而更远的地方是正大光明走在街上的……金色先锋和自己？

“不小蝙蝠，别……！！”他感到金色先锋想要抓住自己。

布鲁斯匍匐向前，试图再仔细些听。

“你为什么不告诉别人你在做……”

“……你见过阁楼里有老鼠吗……对啊，可是没人想做这一行对吧？……我就是那个……我就是时间捕鼠……”

“揪住你了！！我们还有正事。”金色先锋的声音就在耳边，可脑中一片空白的布鲁斯却怀疑自己听错了。

“我再告诉你一遍。要么闭嘴，要么滚蛋。”他听到远处自己的咆哮。

街边突然爆炸四起。

“就是现在！”金色先锋按下腕带，拉着蝙蝠侠两三步跨进门去。

离开之前，蝙蝠侠似乎看到那边的两人冲向一片漆黑的庞然大物。

07.

“那是什么！那是怎么回事？”穿梭门的巨大回流声中蝙蝠侠喊着。

“我也不知道……是时间溪流的混乱！”金色先锋在前面拉着他，呼喊声也比他更大，“我的腕带出毛病了，我跟你说过的！”

“不对，你……”

说着，他们赶到戴安娜与卢瑟干架的时间点之前。

该有那根路灯的位置依旧是空空荡荡的。

“时间正好。”金色先锋竖起大拇指，“跟我来！”

青年刚刚起跑，两步之后却就地停下。

“怎么了？”蝙蝠侠走到他身边问。

“哈，就是你！！” 金色先锋蹲了下来揪起了小小的黑炭，“来，让我们……”

“等等，金色先锋！”

几秒之后，金发小伙后悔自己动手太早。

08.

“这样——不太能成！”金色先锋抓住大楼的窗沿左右摇摆，蝙蝠侠则握住勾爪，看着噬时怪黑洞样的大嘴。

“我说怎么个头那么小还费我这多功夫？！”青年自暴自弃地咆哮，“等等，你看，这家伙是英雄母亲，我之前对付的小怪都是她的好孩子们！”

“何以见得？”蝙蝠侠转头挑眉。

“它们嘴里都有一块胎记。”

噬时怪停止咆哮的瞬间蝙蝠侠掷出了两枚飞镖，尚未合嘴的怪物吃了一记爆栗。

“有什么建议尽管说。”蝙蝠侠落在地上，踢飞了迎面而来的抗体。

而青年抬头冲自己说话时，布鲁斯却有些含糊了。

“你可是蝙蝠侠！你无所不能！”

“……不，我并非无所不能。”他说，“且这里的事明显超出了我的能力范围，而你是专家。”

话音落下的瞬间金色先锋看向天空，仿佛在极力压抑自己的喜悦，又像是打了一场许久未见的胜仗。

“是！”他脸色通红，猛劲点头，依旧用超快的语速喋喋不休地说着：“我们一直像两个独立的个体进行攻击可这对我们不利 我们应当反其道而行之靠近点背靠背 就像街头格斗一样！ ”

“好。好计划。”

布鲁斯向前跑去的时候背后传来一声破罐子破摔的呼喊：“但是小蝙蝠！！”

“没事的。没事的，我相信你。”他转头继续飞奔，他知道那些话就也许就是很久以前他所想听到的。他试着吞下哽在喉头令他窒息的愧疚，攥紧双拳想把一切成见都捏成刺破手掌的碎片。而到了现在，那点对于纵容年轻人的犹豫，都已经再也无所谓了。

“……是。”金色先锋向前飞去，“是！！！”他险些掉入疯狂的喜悦里，再也无法逃脱这种令人自豪的诱惑。

他们将背后交给对方，不再有无形的隔阂。两人在电光火石的夜色中战斗得拼尽全力，林立的高楼间飞沙走石，扬尘四起。

09.

“这样不行，小蝙蝠。”金色先锋似乎终于决定要迎来故事的结尾。他喘着粗气，捂着被划伤的胳膊：“这样不行，我们赢不了的。”

疾风在噬时怪的咆哮声中再次刮起。

“我不接受失败。”蝙蝠侠皱眉喊道，“你以前对付过比这还大的是不是？为什么这次不行？”

“我做不到。”金色先锋低头喃喃。他抬眼看着布鲁斯，认命地眯起眼睛。

“我选择相信你，不仅是你的能力而已。”布鲁斯开口说。

“……是的！！”金色先锋咬紧牙关。

“是的，已经听过了又怎么样。我还是一直想听你再说这些，就对我！

“我一直在找机会，一直坚持和你的每周较量，尽力参加有你解决的任务，我甚至有你的印象帽兜风衣我在说什么呢！！！”

布鲁斯惊愕地看着努力憋气，挣扎不让自己说话的金发小伙，张大了眼睛。

“我想得到你的赞赏！我以你为榜样闭嘴闭嘴！！我想要你对我说：‘嘿，金先锋。你是正义联盟的骄傲’！！我想要你的认可！！”

金色先锋气喘吁吁地说完，用经历人生大喜大悲的淡然表情看着左右飘荡的蝙蝠侠。

“……”布鲁斯的眼神却柔和起来，尽管他还带着纯白的护目镜。

“你的脚给真言套索缠死了，金色先锋。”然后他说。

金色先锋低头看看自己的左脚，又看看远处在疾风中定格的戴安娜。

“不——————”他仰天惨叫。

“类似的一切都发生过一次对吗？”蝙蝠侠在风中大声问着。

金色先锋鼓着腮帮，使劲不让自己说话。

“对吗！？”

“我……”

“我不接受失败。”蝙蝠侠再次强硬地说着，可这次他的眼神没有移开。

“时间球里有两个人，我的原力场消耗双倍的能量。”金色先锋终于开口，“我无法尽到全力，我最多只能做到一半。”

他艰难地摁着腕带，蝙蝠侠瞬间失去了金色光芒的庇护。

“你在做什么？”

“对不起，蝙蝠。我要把你推出去了，你说你会相信我的。”

蝙蝠侠眯起眼睛。

“弹回裂缝前我会什么都不记得。是这样吗？就是回到原来的地方，对这件事一无所知？”

“还有十秒钟。”金色先锋低下头看着他。

而蝙蝠侠眨了眨眼。

“没关系，我习惯了，我会记得。”金色先锋又咧嘴笑着，接着挥了挥拳套。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“——不。”

黑夜骑士翻下高楼，从腰带中掏出什么东西。

“这样还不足够。”

而金色先锋紧跟而去：“你在干什么？小蝙蝠？”

他发誓他看到了一团柔和的金色，但光芒转瞬即逝。

正当他有些手足无措的时候，与夜色融为一体的蝙蝠镖嗖嗖两声向金色先锋飞来。

金发小伙身后的乱挥的触手应声而炸。在时间溪流中一切又再次变得像无声电影的慢动作镜头一般。金色先锋回头看着火光中摇晃挣扎的噬时怪，又回头看着本在上一秒就应当消失的蝙蝠侠，而现在他面无表情的站在他面前。

“专心。”他低低地说。

金色先锋崩溃了。

“有谁给我解释下这是怎么回事！？”

“你是这两天睡糊涂了而已。”

“什么乱七八糟的？”金色先锋狂躁地搜索着蝙蝠侠的不对，“你该被推走了，你怎么做到……”

然后他看到了黑夜骑士安插在腰带上的装置。

金色先锋炸了。

“时间球，我的时间球！！我研究了这么久，你两秒就全给装好！！”

“说了你是睡糊涂了。”蝙蝠侠重复，再次踢飞扑面而来的抗体，再次左闪右躲。

“你东西乱放，文件也不整理，我看到你的屏幕上有初代时间球的图纸。元件就在装置台上，我可纯属好奇。”

在金色先锋开始吐槽前，蝙蝠侠开口道：“无所不能的蝙蝠侠饿了。现在行动，回去马上吃饭。”

蝙蝠侠往前跑去，而金色先锋怅望灰天，心里不是特别平衡。

“哦，对。他是蝙蝠侠来着嘛。”

10.

当内心的孤独开始慢慢变得苍老时，布鲁斯意识到自己还从没体验过这种感觉。

时间是小河，向前流淌无法回头。少有人知道他这些年来的生活，不论是童年还是因童年黑暗所造就的现在。抛下这些，在一望无尽清澈的蓝色里他忽然有些含糊了。

他最初是为了寻找些什么才会踏入河流？

又或者已经忘记了他是否在找？

有人敲了敲他。

他转过头，一个戴着金色风镜的秃老头咧开嘴，脸笑得皱成阿福最难吃的西蓝花菜。

啊，想起来了。

下一秒蝙蝠侠握住近在咫尺的晶体，世界被光芒拢入怀中。  


10+1.

“英雄母亲叫她的小孩们兴风作浪，然后自己把消失的时间占为己有。要么我说怎么回来的时候会差个零点几秒。”

“嗯。”蝙蝠侠低头想了想，接着默默说：”你如果设备不够尽管要，需要帮忙也尽管提。“

“没问题，小蝙蝠。”金色先锋绕到蝙蝠侠的面前咧嘴就笑，“全仰仗你了。”

黑夜骑士没吱声。

“可我想你步入老年，非常有可能会得阿茨海默症啊。”

蝙蝠侠停步，高冷的眯起眼。而金色先锋抿起嘴，一脸玩大的表情。

“少说两句吧，飞贼先锋。”蝙蝠侠面无表情地说。

金色先锋愣了愣，接着一脸想要跨越违法边缘的兴奋劲，话也越发多了起来。

“每周的较量时刻还能继续吗！”  
“行。”  
“耶！！我是说，嗯。非常好。”  
“嗯哼。”

神奇女侠把给绑成粽子的卢瑟扔进警车，盖上笼屉。

她回身看着叽叽喳喳并排走向街头的奇怪组合，欣慰地摇摇头。

“晚安，男孩们。

“……等会，路灯去哪了？

“老娘的真言套索又去哪了？

“都给我回来！！”  
  
  
  
  
  


END.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


而在下一次蝙蝠侠看到金色先锋喋喋不休地向司机小哥推荐印着自己大头照片的洗发水时，蝙蝠侠连打爆金色先锋狗头的心都有了。

“你是没见过恐龙统治的世界。哦呦，可把我吓坏。”绿箭吸着冒泡的可乐，冲蝙蝠侠补充道。

TRUE END

金色先锋+金飞贼=飞贼先锋。Pretty cool ！！（非常六加一手）

其中有好几处金色先锋的行为，如一开始想自己穿门回基地不带老爷，说自己想先踩点不带老爷，在老爷问他照片咋回事的时候后退几步，都是金先锋下意识想弹走老爷自己解决的表现。

金色先锋有老爷的印象卫衣出自正联在行动小短片第8集，b站就有。（逼着司机小哥及其他人帮他做广告也是这集，这个家伙真的是）

唉，希望大家看得爽吧（假的）

2018.1.16 


End file.
